1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved phase change refrigerant charged solar systems, and refers more specifically to an improved collector for use therein, having collector coils positioned only adjacent the top of the collector enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, solar collectors used to convert the sun's rays into heat energy have usually transferred the heat to a liquid or gas to be transferred to a point of ultimate use. One such structure is illustrated in detail in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,272.
In such prior structure, heat generated in a collector enclosure is transferred from a metal absorbing plate to a sinuous metal tube secured to the heat absorbing plate in a manner to provide direct heat transfer to a refrigerant or the like travelling through the sinuous tube.
Such structure is heavier, more difficult to fabricate, and has been found to be more costly than necessary or desirable.